Sick
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Malam, hujan, gitar, cokelat panas, dan...sakit?


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC(sangat), sedikit menjurus

* * *

Hari sudah cukup malam, rintik-rintik hujan terus bersautan dari tadi sore. Dalam sebuah rumah, di sebuah ruangan, petikan senar gitar mengalun lembut membuat sebuah rangkaian nada yang bila didengar adalah instrumen _Canon in D_ milik _Johann Pachelbel_. Jari-jari panjang sang pemain tetap memetik senar walau ia mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Orang yang baru datang hanya diam di ambang pintu melihat sang pemain yang terus mengalunkan nada-nada indah tersebut, tangannya menggenggam dua buah gelas yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kaki orang itu mulai melangkah masuk, "Aku baru tahu kau dapat bermain gitar,"

Si pemain masih terfokus pada gitarnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai, "Heh, kalau aku tidak bisa bermain gitar kenapa di sini ada gitar? Lagi pula kau kira aku orang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti dirimu?"

Haizaki memandang kesal, "Aku memujimu, kenapa kau tidak bisa berterimakasih, heh?"

"Aku tidak memintamu memujiku,"

"Cih, sialan kau, Nijimura!" Haizaki menaruh gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil di sebelah Nijimura. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya disebuah sofa single yang sama dengan sofa yang Nijimura duduki.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, hanya alunan gitar Nijimura saja yang memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu dan suara hujan yang terus bersaut-sautan di luar sana.

Sampai akhirnya petikan terakhir Nijimura mengakhiri instrumen tersebut. Hening, hanya hujan yang menyahut.

Nijimura meletakkan gitar itu disebelahnya lalu mengambil gelas yang tadi Haizaki taruh di dekatnya. Ditiupnya sebentar isi gelas itu lalu diminumnya setengah, "Enak," komentarnya.

Haizaki melirik, "Itu hanya cokelat panas, siapa pun dapat membuatnya."

Nijimura tersenyum singkat, "Aku tahu. Tapi menurutku, cokelat panas buatanmu memang yang paling enak."

"Hah. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin meminta sesuatu kan?" Haizaki mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap isinya.

"Hm? Tidak, aku hanya ingin memujimu." Nijimura meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan mengambil kembali gitarnya.

Haizaki meletakkan gelasnya, "Aku tidak meminta pujianmu."

Serasa _déjà_ _vu_ Nijimura mengendus singkat, tangannya mulai memetik senar lagi, mengalunkan instrumen _Pathetique Sonata_ milik _Beethoven_.

'Dia juga bisa memainkan _Pathetique Sonata_? Belajar dari mana dia?' batin Haizaki. Walau Haizaki bisa dibilang tidak pandai, ia tahu kalau yang sedang dimainkan Nijimura adalah instrumen _Pathetique Sonata_ –salah satu instrumen kesukaannya.

"Aku tahu kau kagum padaku," Nijimura membuka suara, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Haizaki mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau ngantuk? Kenapa juga apa aku kagum padamu?" Haizaki mengambil gelasnya cepat dan meminum isinya cukup banyak. Ah, cokelatnya sudah lumayan dingin.

"Hmm.. Karena aku pintar dan…tampan?" Nijimura agak terkekeh kecil.

Haizaki terdiam sebentar, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, "…Ya, kau benar.."

Tangan Nijimura berhenti, matanya membelak sedikit ke arah Haizaki, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Haizaki mau menyetujui kata-kata seperti tadi? Semestinya Haizaki menyanggahnya dan balas menghinanya 'kan? Apa ke _tsundere_ an Haizaki luntur? Atau jangan-jangan…

Haizaki menoleh dan memandang Nijimura dalam diam. Nijimura menaruh gitarnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Haizaki dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Panas. "Kau memang sakit,"

Haizaki menutup matanya, pipinya sedikit merona, "Hmm.." Kalau sakit biasanya Haizaki memang tidak terlalu banyak bertingkah. Nijimura suka Haizaki yang pendiam tapi kalau dibiarkan sakit terus tidak bisa juga 'kan?

Nijimura menjauhkan dahi mereka, "Ayo ke kamar," ia menarik pelan tangan Haizaki. Di sisi lain Haizaki hanya menurut.

Setelah sampai, Nijimura membiarkan Haizaki berbaring. Setelah menyelimuti Haizaki, Nijimura beralih mengambil air dingin dan handuk kecil lalu mengompreskannya pada dahi Haizaki.

Wajah Haizaki memerah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan nafas yang panas. "Ngh.., dingin," Haizaki mencoba menyingkirkan handuk kecil itu.

Nijimura mengunci kedua tangannya, "Kalau tidak dikompres panasmu tidak akan turun, bodoh."

Haizaki memandang Nijimura dengan matanya yang sudah lemas, badannya menggeliat kecil mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Nijimura pada tangannya, "Shuuzo…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sial! Wajah Nijimura sedikit memerah sekarang. Susah payah ia tahan agar tidak mengapa-apakan Haizaki yang sedang lemas begini, dia malah diberikan cobaan yang lebih besar oleh calon korbannya.

"Shuuzo.. Tolong singkirkan..handuknya.." Haizaki memelas lagi.

'Tahan. Tahan. Tahan.' Nijimura terus merapalkan mantera. "Tidak. Tidak akan." ucapnya tegas.

Haizaki lebih memelaskan wajahnya. "Ugh.." pendirian Nijimura mulai runtuh. Jarang-jarang Haizaki mau memasang wajah seperti ini di depannya, kecuali saat…ah sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi, itu malah membuat Nijimura makin tersiksa.

Berfikir keras, Nijimura mulai mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Haizaki. Cepat, Haizaki menarik tangannya dan menyingkirkan handuk itu dan…berhasil! Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap dahinya yang dingin. "Kau kejam. Aku jadi semakin pusing tahu," Haizaki merutuk dengan versi manjanya.

Nijimura terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, "Shuuzo? Kenapa?" tanya Haizaki.

Bingung karena tidak dijawab, Haizaki sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nijimura, "Shuu –mngh!" mata Haizaki membelak ketika tiba-tiba Nijimura mencium dirinya. Lidah Nijimura masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, membuat mulutnya yang sudah panas menjadi semakin panas.

Tangan Nijimura mendorong Haizaki kembali terbaring. Tangan Haizaki sendiri mencoba menjauhkan Nijimura darinya. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi Haizaki mulai kehabisan nafas. Tubuhnya yang panas juga semakin memanas, wajahnya juga semakin memerah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Nijimura melepas pangutan itu. Haizaki mengusap mulutnya, "Ugh.. Apa-apaan kau?.. Mau membunuku ya?"

"Lihat sendiri 'kan? Kau sakit, kau harus banyak istirahat, dan dikompres." Nijimura mengendus dan merendam handuk itu di air dingin lagi.

Haizaki cemberut, "Aku tidak ingin dikompres, air dingin itu membuatku semakin merasakan pusing."

Nijimura memandang datar Haizaki. Walaupun sakit Haizaki memang tetap keras kepala. Menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau tidak di kompres, tapi cepat tidur." perintah Nijimura.

Haizaki mengulum senyum kecil, "Hm. Kau juga tidurlah,"

Nijimura berdiri, "Ya, setelah menaruh ini," ia berjalan keluar dan membereskan benda yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompres Haizaki.

Agak lama, ia kembali lagi ke kamar. Dilihatnya Haizaki yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Nijimura berbaring di sisi lain tempat tidur menghadap Haizaki. Dengan satu tangannya, ia mengusap dahi Haizaki, menyingkirkan helaian abu-abu yang menutupnya, "Coba saja dia manja bukan karena sakit.." terselip nada mengeluh.

Dipandanginya agak lama wajah tidur Haizaki, "Sudahlah, dia berada disisiku saja sudah cukup kok,"

Membuat sebuah senyum, Nijimura mengecup dahi Haizaki, " _Oyasumi_ ," dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Haizaki.

…

Pagi menjelang, di luar sana rumput-rumput masih basah karena tersiram air hujan semalam. Haizaki bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sudah terasa lebih ringan, tubuhnya pun sudah tidak panas lagi. Dilihatnya seseorang di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur. Tersenyum geli Haizaki mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Nijimura, " _Arigatō_ ,"

Diregangkannya kembali tubuhnya lalu berdiri dan bersiap mandi. Setidaknya Nijimura masih belum tahu kalau tadi malam ia sengaja keluar saat hujan supaya bisa sakit seperti semalam.

FIN

...

...Oke, jujur saya tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Cerita ini sama sekali tidak punya tema, ide tiba-tiba muncul saat saya memutar lagu instrumen dan tiba-tiba berakhir dengan ending tidak jelas seperti di atas x-x Maafkan saya kalau mereka sangat OOC! Saya hanya berikir kalau Haizaki yang pendiam itu imut dan Nijimura yang perhatian itu manis. Saya hanya mencoba membuat suasana tenang di antara mereka ;-; Maaf kalau Haizaki tidak _tsundere_ , maaf kalau Nijimura tidak sadis, maafkan saya karena membuat pasangan sadis-maso ini menjadi seperti ini, maaf, maaf T^T Sudahlah.. Baiklah, sekian dari saya, terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca. w;-;w


End file.
